Firearm-mountable lights that include on-off switches are known in the art. Examples of these lights include the TLR series of lights manufactured and sold by Streamlight, Inc. of Eagleville, Pa., U.S.A., which is the applicant of the present application. Some of these switches are small and difficult to locate for users, especially in high-stress and/or low-visibility scenarios.
There is a need for improved firearm-mountable lighting devices that overcome these and other drawbacks present in the relevant prior art devices.